


Wild Nights

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, Arrested, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Poor Yakov and his thinning hair, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Twitter Prompt - Chris/Victor Vancouver Olympics, Drunken night out! Maybe Yakov has to bail them out of jail? (thank you PixieKateRose)





	Wild Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XMadamRoseX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/gifts).



> The Last of my Bingo Card is DONE! Chris/Vic

Vancouver Olympics-- there Victor stood at the top of the podium, holding his gold medal and was all smiles. It was his first Olympics and he hoped not his last. He had won for the men’s singles and was overwhelmed by the entire Olympic spirit. Chris held onto the bronze, smiling just as proudly. 

Everything was a whirlwind. They still had a week before the closing ceremonies and Victor was ready to take in all the town would give them. An hour of taking pictures, talking with the reporters, doing interviews and any pictures his fans wanted, Victor was ready to bust loose. As they finally broke free, Victor grabbed Chris’ arm, and they were able to sneak out. 

“Let’s change and get out of here,” Victor said, a mischievous smile on his face. 

“Victor! What are we--” 

“Just come on! I don’t want to go alone!” 

The bad thing about the Olympic Village, they had parties, but very little alcohol. Athletes needing to be ready for their games coming up, it was hard to find people who had alcohol outside the coaches. 

The rooms were small that they stayed in, very small. Victor was in a tiny cramped room that had no television and was very minimal. He felt like it was a prison and needed to let loose.

As Victor and Chris were able to slip out, there was a bus that would take them right outside the Village then they got on another bus. Both dressed nice, but Victor left the hood of his coat up to cover his hair as did Chris. They were very high profile and any sighting of them caused an uproar. 

“Where are we headed?” Chris whispered to Victor as they sat on the bus, heading further into the city. 

“Celebrities Nightclub!” Victor said with a smile.

+++

The club was loud, it had neon lights everywhere, and it was very gay. Victor loved visiting clubs in every city he went too, and knowing most the clubs in Russia were nothing compared to this, he was taking full advantage of them. Chris and Victor were not even carded as they approached the doors, immediately being recognized. 

“Told you it would work!” Victor said and smacked a kiss on Chris’ cheek. 

“That you did! I am not even old enough to be in here yet!” Chris laughed out. 

“Well, in this country you’re not!” Victor laughed out, holding onto Chris’ arm tightly. 

There were men dancing on small stages, wearing almost nothing-- their bodies slicked down as their hips moved and gyrated around. Victor got them both drinks and shots taking a stool at the bar. The bartender recognized them immediately and said the drinks were on the house. 

They had two drinks quickly and were out on the floor as the music blasted around them. Victor’s shirt was already unbuttoned, as his body moved around Chris, dancing and showing off the magic that he had-- not only on the ice, but in dance. Chris held his hand out to Victor and spun him around. People stopped to watch them as they both were showmen on and off the ice. 

This was how it went for a few songs. Their bodies covered in sweat by the time they made it back to bar for more drinks. Victor has his arm around Chris as their drinks appeared in front of them, laughing loudly. 

“Must you always order vodka?” Chris asked. 

“I’m Russian! What else should I drink?” Victor laughed out as he knocked his drink back. 

“Don’t you think you should slow down some?” 

At that, Victor slammed his glass down and winked. Ordering another, he was going to show Chris how Russians drank Vodka like water. Victor was ready to order another drink when they were tapped on the shoulder. Turning around a very tall, overly made woman stood there, smiling at them. 

“Hello! I am the owner of the club and I have to say, huge fans of you both! On behalf of our club, we would like to offer you a VIP table.” 

Victor looked over where Chris was and smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. Smiling and taking her outstretched hand, Victor allowed them to be moved over to a private booth where champagne and a bottle of Vodka was set on their table. 

Victor needed more people at his table though, being just him and Chris was not the party he was looking for. Taking Chris back to the dance floor, they were offered a small stage to dance on. Pulling Chris up with him, they started to dance and it was not long before Chris had somehow lost his shirt as they danced. Neon lights flashing around them as their bodies moved in sync with the beat. 

It was amazing, Victor had never been to a club like this. They had men all around their small little stage off to the side, encouraging them to dance together and handing them more drinks. Chris laughed and kissed as his neck as they danced through one more song. 

“Let’s go take a break!” Chris said. 

Victor smiled and took his hand as they hopped off the stage. Lights swimming around them as they did. They had gathered a crowd at their table as the drinks poured and men wanting to get to know them better. It was not long and Victor was draped across Chris’ lap, stripped down to his black thong and was giving him a dance. 

The cheers from the men were wanting more. Victor knew it was all the alcohol and from the blush on Chris’ face, Victor knew this was a night they would never forget. Moving his hips more over Chris’ lap, Victor turned so his back was Chris’ chest and rolled his body. 

Hands were on Victor before he knew what was happening, tugging and pulling at his thong, trying to get him fully naked. Jumping up, Victor smacked hands away as they continued to touch him. His head was drunk and his actions were sloppy. Chris tried to stand up, but a man had taken Victor’s place and was kissing down Chris’ neck. 

Victor knew Chris was too drunk to see what was going on as he was being pushed away from the table by two men. The hands on his body, pulling at his thong would not stop. 

“Stop!” Victor yelled. 

No one was listening, no one could her over the music. 

“Stop!” 

Victor was pushed against a wall as he protested. 

“We got us an Olympian!” one large man said. 

“We don’t get enough of those around here!” 

Everything happen in a blur. Where the men had him pressed against a wall, they were gone just as quickly. All Victor could do was watch the scene around him. Fist were flying as the music stopped. 

Victor could hear Chris calling and yelling his name. He couldn’t get through the crowd and his body was not working as it normally would. Yelling Chris’ name, he had to find him. Hands on his shoulder and Victor spun around, a large bodyguard standing there, picking him up over his shoulder. Victor yelled and started punching at his back. 

“I am trying to help you!” the large man said. 

Victor wanted to get away. Slamming his fist into the man’s back, he was dropped roughly to the floor. Yelling Chris’ name again, bodies where in his way. Yelling and screaming as finally Chris appeared in front of him and took his hand. 

“We need out of here!” Chris yelled, stripped down to his tiny thong at this point.

Victor could only nod as they took off to the back of the club. Running out the exit door, the cold air almost knocked the air out their lungs. 

“Chris! We have no clothes! Or shoes!” Victor yelled out as their feet almost froze the ground. 

They were in a back alley as they hopped on their feet, both wearing extremely small thongs and nothing else. They could not get back into the club from where they were and there was nothing to hide their bodies. Hopping down the alley they tried to get a car to get back to the Olympic Village. Car horns honked at them as people hollered out. 

“What they hell do we do? My phone was in my jeans pocket?” Chris asked. 

“Mine too!” Victor said. “I don’t know.” 

It was only a minute later they heard the siren and both stood there, on the side of the busy road. Chris and Victor just stood there, hopping back and forth as their feet were so cold on the pavement. 

“Sirs, would you please explain to me… why you are almost naked on the side of the road?”

And that was how Chris and Victor ended up the back of a police car, heading down to the station. They were both still drunk and just happy they had a heated car to sit in. Victor chuckled and laid his head on Chris’ shoulder as the car blasted heat on them, gray wool blankets wrapped around their almost naked bodies. Even once they got to the station, they were thrown some clothes from the lost and found. Victor’s pants were too short as Chris’ were way too big. 

_“Indecent Exposure”_

_“Public drunkenness”_

This was what was being said around them as they sat in a small room, with a locked door. Victor leaned against Chris, still drunk out of his mind. He knew Yakov would have to come get them, but he also knew him and Chris had made memories during their stay here. 

“We definitely need to do this again!” Chris laughed out as he put his arm around Victor. 

Victor had to laugh, “Absolutely!” 

Yakov got the call the next morning. Running his fingers through his hair, he noticed his hair was getting thinner and thinner each day. He almost wanted to leave Victor where he was, but he also knew he needed to get Victor out of there, then locked in room till closing ceremonies.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
